Cherith Baldry
Cherith Baldry is a writer of fantasy fiction.Revealed on biography.jrank.org She is one of the authors of the Warriors novel series, collaborating with Kate Cary, Victoria Holmes, and Tui Sutherland under the pen name of Erin Hunter. Biography :Cherith was born in Lancaster, England, on January 21, 1947.Revealed on http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/ea.cgi?5071 She grew up on a farm, and it had cats who hunted mice, but were still friendly house pets. :After getting married, the first cat she obtained was a gray tom named Tomlyn. She and her husband got him while teaching at the University of Sierra Leone, and brought the cat with them when they returned to the UK.Revealed on warriorcats.com :She was married to the late Peter Baldry, a scientist. She had two sons named Will and Adam, who grew up in the company of a ginger and white cat named Schrodinger. Will and Adam are now grown up, and her husband has passed away, so she currently lives alone in Reigate, EnglandRevealed on fiction.co.uk with her two cats Bramble and Sorrel. Her two cats have inspired characters in the Warriors series (Bramblestar and Sorreltail, respectively). Quotes "...When I’m working, Bramble comes and sits on my lap. Sorrel comes and sits on the work. They have their own secret lives as Brambleclaw and Sorreltail, and I love writing Warriors so that I can imagine a cat’s eye view of the world. There’ll always be something mysterious about cats, and that’s one of the reasons why I love them."Quote from Cherith on the Warriors official site Warriors books *A Dangerous Path *The Darkest Hour *Midnight *Moonrise *Starlight *Twilight *Sunset *Outcast *Long Shadows *Sunrise *The Fourth Apprentice *Sign of the Moon *The Forgotten Warrior *The Sun Trail *Thunder Rising *The Blazing Star *The Apprentice's Quest *Shattered Sky *River of FireRevealed on Kate's blog *Lost Stars *Veil of Shadows *''The Broken Code 5 *''Firestar's Quest *SkyClan's Destiny *Yellowfang's Secret *Bramblestar's Storm *Hawkwing's Journey *Crowfeather's Trial }} Other books Saga of the Six Worlds *''The Book and the Phoenix (1989)Information from amazon.com *''Hostage of the Sea'' (1990)Information from amazon.com *''A Rush of Golden Wings'' (1991)Information from amazon.com *''The Carpenter's Apprentice'' (1992)Information from amazon.com *''Cradoc's Quest'' (1994)Information from amazon.com *''Rite of Brotherhood'' (1994)Information from amazon.com *''Storm Wind'' (1994)Information from amazon.com Eaglesmount Trilogy *''The Silver Horn'' (2001)Information from amazon.com *''The King's Eyrie'' (2001)Information from amazon.com *''Lake of Darkness'' (2004)Information from amazon.com Abbey Series *''The Buried Cross'' (2004)Information from amazon.com *''The Silent Man'' (2004)Information from amazon.com *''The Scarlet Spring'' (2004)Information from amazon.com *''The Drowned Sword'' (2005)Information from amazon.com Seekers *''Great Bear Lake'' (2009)Revealed on the dedication page of Great Bear Lake *''The Last Wilderness'' (2010)Revealed on the dedication page of The Last Wilderness *''Spirits in the Stars'' (2011)Revealed on the dedication page of Spirits in the Stars *''Island of Shadows'' (2012)Revealed on the dedication page of Island of Shadows *''The Melting Sea'' (2012)Revealed on the dedication page of The Melting Sea *''Forest of Wolves'' (2014)Revealed on the dedication page of Forest of Wolves *''The Burning Horizon'' (2015)Revealed on the dedication page of The Burning Horizon *''The Longest Day'' (2016)Revealed on the dedication page of The Longest Day Novels *''Drew's Talents'' (1997)Information from amazon.com *''Mutiny in Space'' (1997)Information from amazon.com *''Exiled from Camelot'' (2000)Information from amazon.com *''The Reliquary Ring'' (2002)Information from amazon.com *''The Emerald Throne'' (2003)Information from amazon.com *''The Roses of Roazon'' (2004)Information from amazon.com Trivia *Her favorite characters in the Warriors series are Bramblestar, Dustpelt, and Leafpool. *Her favorite book is The Darkest Hour. *The first warrior name she came up with was Thistleclaw. *Cherith wrote one book in a month, though it was hard work. *During Erin Hunter Chat 2, Cloudtail and Brightheart is her favorite shipping. However, in Erin Hunter Chat 3, her favorite shippings are Leafpool/Crowfeather, Bramblestar/Squirrelflight, and Dustpelt/Ferncloud. *If she could bring a cat into life, it might be Whitestorm or Yellowfang. *It was hard for her to write the ending of Moonrise. *If she could be a Clan cat, she would be in ThunderClan. *Cherith's favorite books to write and read are either The Darkest Hour or Firestar's Quest and Into the Wild, respectively. *Her favorite color is blue-green. *In the third chat, she revealed that her favorite villain is Hawkfrost and favorite warrior name is Brightheart. *Her favorite perspectives to write from are Squirrelflight and Leafpool's. *Her favorite death to write was Darkstripe's. *If she could make Ravenpaw into a warrior, she would name him Ravenwing. *If she could be married to a Clan cat, she would choose Bramblestar. *Both Kate and Cherith write for 6 hours a day. *Her favorite Clan is ThunderClan. *Out of the three main characters for The Broken Code, Cherith likes Rootpaw the most, and is happy to be following his journey in life. External links * * * * Notes and references }} de:Cherith Baldryes:Cherith Baldryru:Черит Балдриfr:Cherith Baldryfi:Cherith Baldrypl:Cherith Baldry Category:Erin Hunter Category:Persons Category:Real world articles